Friends for Life
by Crayle
Summary: This story line is about the Ruby batch, my favorite. It tell of the origins, their childhood, up until present time. Not a documentary! Review please! Thanks and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Crayle here. New story line. Yes, again. I make a lot, don't I? And also good news! I'm reopening to Zelnite Chronicles! Yay! This story line is about the beginnings of the unit batch Ruby, Medina, Dion, Balgran, Rinon, and Yuura. The beginning to the present time, all shall be covered. I'm gonna make half this stuff up though, so don't be afraid if you don't remember somethings about these units. It's probably because I made it up. Thanks and Enjoy!_**

Prologue

In various places throughout Grand Gaia...

The Spring morning was beautiful, the sun just beginning to rise. In a little village outside of Agni, where curious fox people lived, a beautiful baby girl was born. The proud parents beamed at the look of intelligence in her eyes, and her pretty face. "She shall be named, Ruby." The father said. The mother thought that it was a perfect name, and thus the little fox girl was named Ruby.

In Vriksha, on a breezy Fall day, a green haired man was waiting anxiously outside a door. After awhile, a midwife came out. "It's a boy!" She exclaimed. The husband ran in, delighted to see his wife and new son. "Come meet Dion, your new son." His wife said tiredly, holding out the small child to him. The father carefully picked up his child, more precious to him than anything, and gave his wife a one-armed hug. "How do you feel?" He asked. The woman smiled. "At peace." Was her answer.

In the Sama kingdom, on a glorious summer day. A guard of the castle stood his post, hardly waiting until nightfall. Then only would he be allowed to return home to see his new daughter. His wife promised he could name her, and he spent all day thinking up names. He finally settled on Medina, because of her ocean blue hair. He couldn't wait to be done!

A spring day at the foot of Sacred Mt. Bari. In a minuscule village, a woman moaned in pain. The midwife hurriedly helped, finally the woman gave birth to a baby girl. The woman smiled, reaching out and taking her daughter. "Welcome to Grand Gaia, my little Rinon." She said, nuzzling the infant's nose.

A summer day in the poor district of Bariura. A little red headed boy waited eagerly with his father as his mother gave birth to his little sister. Ilia. That was the name he'd chooses for her. Balgran quite liked that name, it was pretty and sweet. Like a flower.

And lastly, on a cold winter eve. In Bariura, a not quite so poor section, a woman was nuzzling her newly born son, as the father watched happily. The black haired boy, named Yuura, was a delight to the young couple. They both smiled and lay together, talking of their son.

 ** _Yep, so that's all. It's a prologue. I'm making more currently. I make about four (two thousand or more word) stories a day, trying to keep up with all my stuff. Whew! But please review, I'd love to get ideas or praise or even criticism. Thanks and I hope you Enjoyed!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Crayle here. This chapter is gonna be quite sad. This whole story is dedicated to my best friend since I began my user, LunarRin. She really likes the Ruby batch people, especially Dion and Ruby. This story is for her, with a special birthday chapter coming up soon. Happy Birthday, Lunar! From the Author and Publisher, Crayle. Thanks and Enjoy!_**

 ** _Prologue, Again_**

The King of Grand Gaia had called a census; he wanted to count all the people in his empire. So for awhile everyone was required to move to Agni, the largest Kingdom around at that time. Two years later, most of everyone had moved back, but the parents of Medina, Balgran, Rinon, Dion, and Yuura loved Agni, and decided to stay. Ruby already lived there.

 ** _Okay, now main story_**

"Slow down, boy!" A brown haired man called, playfully chasing his little son. The green haired little boy giggled with delight and ran on, before tripping over a rock, and stumbling to the ground. He began crying. A green haired woman smiled and picked him up, shushing her son and laughing with her husband. The woman turned her head, a horrible cough racking her body. Her husband frowned, concern on his face. "Is is worsening, my dear?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The woman smiled. "I'll be fine, it's nothing but a cough." She gave her son the her husband, entering their modest little home. The husband stared after her, worry lining his forehead. "She's not well, my boy. But she won't admit it, and there's no medicines until next shipment." He told his little son. They went inside, the man dropping his son into a little wooden crib by the couch. The little boy watched through the bars, not really knowing what was going on. He saw his mother drop down, his father shouting, and running her out of the house. The boy began to cry, but no one heard him...

"Hey Lucy, I'm home!" A black haired man called, entering the house. Another black haired woman came in, smiling. "Hello honey, how was your day?" Her husband grinned. "Exhausting. I had to patch up fourteen broken wagon axles and repair twenty three wagon tongues. All in under 12 hours. The good news is I got promotion, so now James is mad at me again, I took his job. If I get one more promotion, he'll murder me." He joked, sinking into a chair. The woman, Lucy, patted his arm. "Well, don't worry, I've got dinner cooking, and Yuura's sleeping, currently keeping the house peaceful." She joked. The man smiled. "Ah, was the little scamp being himself?" He asked, massaging his wife's shoulders. Lucy nodded. "Your doing such a fine job raising the boy. I wish I could be around more." He said. Lucy smiled. "Well, you're working double shifts every day, and keeping money the pay the landlord. Yuura's too young to know what a father really is, so I say your doing just fine." She claimed. A crash resounded upstairs. "Yuura." They both said, bolting up. They dashed into the room, where a little boy was sleeping still. Glass littered the floor, along with a large black sphere. A message was attached. 'See you in heaven. Love, James.' The man threw himself onto his wife and child. A passerby nearby heard a mighty explosion, making her fall. She saw about fifty feet away debris raining down from a house, the whole front blown away by the explosion. She raced over, entering the doorway, or what was left of it. She went upstairs, finding a door that had been blasted off its hinges. She heard crying. When she peered into the blackened room, she nearly vomited. Blood and various intestines splattered the room, and two dead bodies lay over a crib, one very nearly blown to bits. Inside the crib, a little black haired boy was crying, he himself covered in blood. The woman grabbed him, lamenting his fate. How in the world had he lived?

"How unfortunate, poor boy." A man said, closing a newspaper. "What is it?" A blue haired woman asked, coming in with a little girl on her hip. The man cleared his throat. "It says a bomb went off in someone's house, killing the young parents of a baby boy. The boy has been sent to the local orphanage." The woman clapped a hand over her mouth. "It's a miracle the boy lived." She said. The man nodded. "The boy's parents sacrificed themselves for their son." He read, frowning in sympathy. The woman sniffed, looking heartbroken. "I wish that hadn't happened." She said. The man nodded. He resumed reading. "Another death happened yesterday too. A woman died of some coughing fit, which resulted in overworked muscles. This led to ruptured blood vessels, and she died of internal bleeding." He said, reading on. The woman gasped. "Poor lady. You do you think, Medina?" She asked her daughter, who stared at her questioningly.

"Mother, may I go outside?" A little red headed boy asked. His mother nodded. "Only if you did your chores, Balgran." "Oh yes, Mother!" He said, racing outside. The mother watched, smiling. "I bet you can't wait till you get to play outside too, huh, Ilia?" She said, looking at her daughter. She sighed, looking at the papers on her dresser. "How are we going to pay these debts?" She mused. Her husband already worked as hard as his body permitted, and he usually went over that. She worried, but couldn't do anything except plan what to do with the money they received.

"Rinon! Dinner's ready!" A woman with red hair shouted. "Coming!" A little girl with blonde-ish hair came running down the stairs. The front door opened, and a man with the same blonde-ish colored hair came in. "Is that another awesome dinner I smell?" He said, coming in. "Father!" Rinon shouted, hugging him. "Hello Rinon, how was your day?" He asked, ruffling her hair. "It was fun! I made you this!" She said, holding up a drawing. "It's beautiful." Her father said, putting it in his special drawer, where he kept all his important things. They delved into dinner.

"So what should we do when Ruby gets to schooling age: homeschool her, or send her to the warehouse school with Professor Grahdens?" A woman asked her husband. Her husband thought it over. "I don't know yet; she'll make lots of friends at the warehouse school, but homeschooling might give her an advantage in home economics." He said. The woman nodded. "You're right of course, and I'd feel safer knowing she was here, but this is the outskirts of town, and she might not meet anyone her age." She said. The husband smiled. "Well, I'm sure either choice has its consequences, and I trust you'll make the right one." He said, kissing his wife.

 ** _Okay! There, that explains (In my version) why they'd all end up together in childhood. (According to my other story) Yeah, it's sad, but I had to explain what I'd put in my other tale. It's still gonna get better, don't worry. Couldn't resist the quote, first person to tell me what's it from gets to name an idea! Review please!_**

 ** _Dion: *sniffs, before bawling into Ruby's shoulder* It's so sad!_**

 ** _Yuura: At least you've still got a father! My parents blew up! All because of a jealous work buddy._**

 ** _Medina: I fell sorry for you two._**

 ** _Balgran: Indeed, your stories are touching and sad._**

 ** _Rinon: Well, I guess we are the lucky ones, right Ruby?_**

 ** _Ruby: *still comforting Dion* Yes, but this was a very emotional background._**

 ** _Crayle: I agree, but it'll get better._**

 ** _Dion: It better._**

 ** _Yuura: Yeah right, how will mine get better?_**

 ** _Crayle: ... ... ..._**

 ** _Yuura: Uh-huh. That's what I thought._**

 ** _Ruby: Well, it might not, maybe he just doesn't want to ruin the story._**

 ** _Crayle: Uh, yes. Exactly!_**

 ** _Yuura: Ruby! You created an excuse for him!_**

 ** _Crayle: Too bad. Well, Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Crayle here. Update No. 3! Did no one get that quote from the last chapter?! Come on people, it's easy! Let's get on with this, shall we? Thanks and Enjoy! Lunar, your birthday chapter is coming up soon enough. I'm still letting my imagination out._**

Dion waddled to his parents room, where his father sat, staring at his wife's grave from the window. He clutched a rum bottle, swaying unsteadily. Dion climbed onto the bed, and clutched his father's shirt. "Dada? Where Mama go?" He asked innocently. His father hiccuped. "She's gone, gone forever." He whispered. Dion cocked his head. "Oh." Was all he said, and hopped off. He didn't really get what his father meant, but if his father was crying, it was definitely not good. Dion waited everyday for his mother to came back, but she never did.

Medina toddled unsteadily, falling onto her hands and knees again. "Can't quite master walking yet?" Her father said playfully, tickling his daughter's belly. She laughed, scrambling around. He let her go, watching fondly. "She's going to be a very beautiful young lady." He said to his wife, who was sitting next to him. She nodded. "Yes she is. Very much so." The husband smiled. "Just like you, my dear." He pecked her cheek. The woman grinned, and clutched his hand, both watching their little girl crawl around.

Balgran hopped off the crate, looking for anything in the street. Nothing yet. Too bad, if he found papers or metal, he could sell it and make money. His family desperately needed the money, and any bit would help. He searched until it began to become dark, and then he raced home. Balgran knew that if he didn't come home after dusk, he was in trouble. This was a dangerous place, and little boys like him were easily taken away and never seen again. He vowed to change this when he got older. But for now...

Rinon bowed her head as her father finished evening grace. "Amen." They all said, digging into supper. "Father, will I be going to school soon?" Rinon asked. Her father nodded. "Most likely. I'll look into it." He answered. Her mother smiled. "It's not very bad, and you'll make many new friends." Rinon nodded. "Okay! I like having friends." She said, twirling her fork. The ate in silence after that, each in their own thoughts.

Ruby carefully ran across the floor, laughing with delight as her mother chased her. She finally was caught up into a shower of kisses and hugs. "I got you, little one!" Her mother said brightly, tickling Ruby's feet. Ruby joyfully wiggled, then ran again as her mother let her down. This time her mother sat down, not wanting to chase the energetic little girl. The door opened and her husband came in, smiling as he brought home the day's wages. "How's my two favorite girls?" He asked. They both hugged him, his wife sharing a kiss.

A woman watched with piercing eyes as a black haired little boy crawled around the room. The second he touched anything he shouldn't, he was rewarded with a sound spanking. The disciplinarian gave the child a glare; heaven knew her life was already packed. She didn't need another kid to watch. She wondered why she'd signed up for this in the first place. She seriously debated whether she should poison all the kids and run off for a different job. Not yet. She needed time to think of a way she wouldn't get caught...

 _ **Yeah, pretty short, but I'm getting to the good parts, don't worry! And no, not all orphanage masters are evil, I just had to make a sad backstory; felt right. But anyway, please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Updating. I'm so sorry guys! Got so addicted to a game, then had to take care of my ill family, and then I myself got sick. But I'm okayish, and here we go! And, as promised: Happy Very Late Birthday Lunar! Hope you like this chapter. Thanks and Enjoy!_**

Five year old Medina happily skipped along the path with her friend Ruby. They'd met a week ago, and instantly knew nothing could ever separate them. She tried to whistle, like her other friend Eze could, but didn't have the gap between her teeth like he did.

She and Ruby passed a house where a little green haired boy was playing in the lawn. "Hi!" She called. He looked up, grinning. "Hi. Wanna play with me?" Ruby nodded. "Sure," she squealed, sliding beside him. "I'm Ruby." The boy looked at her. "I'm Dion. Let's play tag!" He tapped her shoulder and ran, laughing.

Medina watched, slightly amused, before joining in herself. Soon, another kid happened to see them across the street, and joined them. He told them his name was Quaid. After awhile, most of Medina's friends had joined, hearing the commotion. Vargas, Eze, Selena, and Atro were playing, along with Michele, Lodin, A girl named Rize, and also a boy who said his name was Kira.

After tag, Dion said they should play Messenger. (Old form of "Telephone") It started with Selena's words: Ice Cream, and ended with Quaid telling her: Spice Dream. The strangest was from Atro's word, Lilypad, to Lodin telling him Bookcase. No one knew how it had gone so wrong.

Dion played all day, with finally sheer exhaustion making most of the kids go home. He ended up making really good friends with Quaid, but was sad when Yuura never showed. Not like he came everyday though, he was holed up a lot. Only Ruby, Quaid, and Eze were left, still talking.

Quaid and Eze left for dinner after awhile, and Dion waved as they both ran away. Dion watched as Ruby waved. She was pretty, her fox ears and tail looking great on her. "You look pretty, Ruby," he said, shuffling his foot in the dirt. She smiled. "Thanks!" He nodded.

"Well, I uh, gotta go in now, bye Ruby," he said. She replied with a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye!" He turned a lovely shade of red, mumbling something about he was to young to be married. She giggled and left.

 ** _Awwwww. *sniffle, sniffle* How adorable! That's your Very, Very Late Birthday Chapter Lunar! Review please!_**


End file.
